Forget the Laces
by cameron-sarah
Summary: Kenzi uses a new outfit to suduce Bo.


"Uh uh. Put those down." Bo put her hand on her hips, cocking her head to the side. "You can't have them."

Kenzi spins around, looking scandalised, jaw open. She clutches the boot to her chest, but Bo doesn't budge. "Come on, Bo! Just look at them. They're calling to my feet."

Bo doesn't quite know how they ended up in the shoe store anyways; they were supposed to be shopping for groceries. But this would explain why their fridge is always empty.

"Kenz, be serious. Look at the heel on these." Bo steps forward, motioning to the boot. "They are no good for running or butt-kicking. The heel is way too big." She reasons, and Kenzi's face falls. Kenzi holds out the boot in front of her, pursing her lips.

"Maybe you're right." She looks dismayed, and slowly places the boot back on the shelf, flashing Bo a pout which makes the Succubus laugh.

She squeezes the dark haired girl's arm, trying to supress a smile. "There will be other shoes, I promise." She steps back, eyeing her friend. "Where do you get the money to supply your shoe habit, anyways?"

Kenzi pauses, before quickly hurrying on.

"Hey!" Bo catches up to her, a smile breaking through her frown. But Kenzi has already moved on to another pair. "What's wrong with the shoes you already have?" Bo asks honestly, examining the cut-off boot now in Kenzi's clutches.

Kenzi doesn't even take her eyes off her selection. "There is always room in a girl's closet for more shoes."

Bo shrugs. "I know. But I like some of the boots you already have. Those studded red ones. They are definitely my favourite."

"Really?" Kenzi raises an eyebrow, putting down the one she was holding. She grins. "I can do better than those!"

Bo laughs, shaking her head. "Well, no one can say you don't have high standards!"

Kenzi grins too, winking at Bo. "Why thank you."

Bo wraps her kimono tighter around herself, over her night gown. It's not a cool night, which Bo is grateful for, since they don't have any type of heating in their 'apartment'. She grabs her book from the nightstand, stretching out on her duvet, resting back against her pillows. She rarely has time to relax and just read, which is more her thing than watching TV. It's nice to have a moment where people aren't knocking on their door asking for help, where Fae aren't bursting in looking for a fight.

She sighs, stretching her muscles out like a cat against the length of the bed, before picking up her book. She's barely read two pages when there is a cough from her doorway. Bo drops the book, her jaw following close behind.

Kenzi is standing in the doorway, with what Bo can only guess is a new pair of books. Knee-high with laces from her toes to the top, with only a one inch heel, and somewhere in the back of her mind Bo knows that that's Kenzi's way of following her advice. But right now Bo is way too pre-occupied letting her eyes explore the rest of Kenzi's outfit; what little of it there is. She's wearing a black and blue tartan mini skirt and a black and purple lace-up corset, with her hair falling loosely around her shoulders.

"Wow." Bo exclaims, sitting up a little straighter. "New boots?"

A grin spreads on Kenzi's face. "You know it, babe." There is a swing to her hips when she steps forward, which starts a tingle low in Bo's belly. Bo is hardly surprised, she is a succubus after all, and Kenzi is nothing less than stunning. But Kenzi is also her closet friend, and while she's had similar feelings for her before, she's used to ignoring them.

"Kenzi, what are you do-"

"Do you like it?" Kenzi interrupts, sauntering even closer to the end of the bed, making Bo wriggle uncomfortably. She's beginning to sense the sexual energy coming off Kenzi, and it's messing with her head, just like a drug. A drug she can rarely resist when is so tantalisingly close.

"Of course." Bo manages without stuttering, trying to decide whether to press further up the headboard or to crawl toward Kenzi.

Kenzi grins again, stopping at the end of Bo's bed, hands on her hips, and Bo can't help that think that in another life Kenzi could have made a fine dominatrix. But Bo isn't one to be dominated.

She crawls to the end of the bed, sitting up on her knees and looking into her friend's eyes, trying to see Kenzi's intentions. But is she lets herself listen to Kenzi's energy, her intentions are clear.

"Kenzi, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Bo questions, worrying that maybe she's influenced Kenzi with her own energy without even realising it.

Kenzi shrugs, but doesn't falter under Bo's gaze. "I bought these for you. Well, for me. But also for you." She motions to the books, clicking her heels. She takes a deep breath, letting it out quickly. "I'm jealous, Bo." She admits. "Everyone else gets to sleep with you. I'm the one who lives here with you, has your back. And you won't give me a chance."

Bo lets out an airy laugh at Kenzi's explanation. "Kenz, you told me from day one you weren't interested."

Kenzi rolls her eyes. "Yeah, well that was before I knew you are a magic orgasm machine."

That makes Bo laugh, tentatively reaching out to touch Kenzi's arm. It's a really bad idea, because the touch causes both of them to shudder, the sexual energy coming off Kenzi in waves.

"You really want to do this?"

Kenzi's reply is to slowly unzip her skirt, letting it pool in a circle around her feet and revealing the black lace panties against the pale of her skin.

Bo lets out a long moan, giving into her desires. She stands, running her hands up Kenzi's arms, brushing the long locks of hair back over her shoulder. She floats her hands down to Kenzi's hips, hooking her thumbs into the corners of Kenzi's panties, slipping them down over the boots. Bo breaths in deeply, drinking in the smell of her sex. She turns Kenzi around, lowering her back against the bed and hovering above her. Kenzi stares up at her with bright eyes, her dark hair fanned out around her. Bo settles above her and she can feel Kenzi's breathing quicken. She leans down, pausing for only a moment before closing the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

Kissing Kenzi is better than she ever could have let herself imagine. Kenzi tastes like Vodka and berry flavoured gum, and Bo kisses her deeply, running her tongue over Kenzi's, feeling the younger girl moan into her mouth.

Bo is doing her best not to feed, but Kenzi's energy is bubbling so close to the surface. She can feel the trickle start down her throat, and she has to pull away, breaking the connection. Kenzi sags back down onto the bed, face flushed and breathing hard.

"Whoa."

Bo grins, sitting up to straddle Kenzi's waist. "You haven't seen anything yet." Bo promises, fingers working the laces holding the front of Kenzi's corset closed. It takes her a good minute to get them undone, the corset finally falling open. Milky skin spreads before her, and Bo fans her fingers out over Kenzi's ribs, finding her skin satiny soft. Bo can feel the warmth pooling between her legs, and knows Kenzi must almost be able to feel it too. She glances over her shoulder, noting the amount of laces on Kenzi's boots. "Great outfit for seduction, rather impractical for actual sex."

Kenzi reaches up, cupping Bo's face and pulling her back down. "Leave them on." She purrs, which sends a bolt of heat straight to Bo's core. She lets out a moan of her own as she willingly lets herself be dragged down, locking her lips with Kenzi's once more. The dark haired girl's hands travel up Bo's arms, pushing off the kimono as she goes, until the garment slips to the floor.

Bo tears her lips away from Kenzi's, kissing her way along her jaw and down to her neck, kissing at Kenzi's throbbing pulse. Kenzi is panting in her ear as Bo's hand traces up the inside of her thigh, fingers delving between Kenzi's curls. Kenzi jerks up at the touch, gasping and grabbing at Bo's back.

Bo's gut is twisting, hunger building as her body begs her to feed. But this is Kenzi, and Bo dares not feed from her - not when she's unsure if she will be able to stop herself. Instead, she takes control of her power, sending slivers of energy back to Kenzi. She times it perfectly, the energy jumping from Bo's lips to Kenzi's skin right as she runs a finger over her clit.

Kenzi's eyes snap open, hands clutching at Bo's night gown. "Holy crapballs." She lets out in a breath, making Bo grin wolfishly. "Bo.." Her voice is questioning.

"There are some Succubus secrets a girl doesn't want to give out to just anyone." She murmurs, moving her mouth to Kenzi's breast, sucking rhythmically. Kenzi groans, flexing back to Bo.

A moment later, Bo delicately slips a finger into Kenzi, groaning at the feeling of having Kenzi's warmth surrounding her, enveloping her.

Kenzi rocks her hips up to the brunette, trying to press their bodies together as much as possible. Kenzi never really thought she'd be here, pinned under the alluring Succubus she always thought would want more than just a runaway human as a companion. But Kenzi lets go of all those thoughts now, instead embracing the feelings Bo is creating that are flooding through her, driving out coherent thoughts.

Bo enters another finger, quickening her pace and returning her lips to Kenzi's, nibbling at her lower lip. With each transfer of energy Bo can feel Kenzi's orgasm building, the evidence clear at her fingertips. She's trying to be gentle; Kenzi feels so small against her own body. But in her heart she knows Kenzi is stronger than she's ever given credit for. Kenzi hasn't survived this long by chance.

Kenzi's breath is coming out in ragged gasps and Bo knows she's close. It only takes Bo's thumb a few quick circles and Kenzi comes undone, moaning into Bo's ear and making her shudder. Kenzi clings to Bo, burying her face in the other woman's neck. Bo flexes her wrist, curling her fingers inside Kenzi and enjoys the way the smaller girl writhes beneath her.

Kenzi lets out a deep sigh as Bo withdraws her hand and Bo knows exactly how Kenzi feels. The Succubus actually quite satisfied after feeling the waves of energy associated with Kenzi's orgasm.

Bo moves up beside Kenzi, smiling to herself as she notes her dazed face.

"I was definitely missing out." Kenzi mutters, and Bo lets out a laugh.

"You think?"

Kenzi's eyes widen and she nods. "Now I know why Dr Hotpants is always knocking down our door looking for sleepovers."

Bo looks playfully scandalised, and she shoves Kenzi lightly. "Hey, be nice. Who just gave who an amazing orgasm?"

Kenzi grins, rolling over to press her lips against Bo's and Bo wraps her arms around Kenzi, kissing her deeply.


End file.
